


Turning Points: Growing and Changing

by Anonymous



Series: Heaven's Valley Pack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha turned into Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Pack Dynamics, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Growing up there are constantly changes, but there are certain points in time, turning points, that stand out even more.  For Dean Winchester, a young Alpha in the the Heaven's Valley Pack under Michael Arc's rule, his fifteenth birthday was supposed to be a turning point.  This was the day that he was supposed to grow past his childhood and change into an adult in the eyes of his Pack.Dean's life did change that day but his life turned into something entirely different than he expected and this turn was not something that could be turned back, he was changed forever.





	1. Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in the spn kink meme in response to the prompt "Dean is actually Michael's son and Michael has decided it is time to breed Dean just like he did Mary." What I posted there was quickly written so this is the slightly cleaned up and expanded version. There are a few changes and added things to this because I think it makes it flow better and because I started to have a few ideas for sequels witch may or may not happen.

Dean had grown up hearing rumors that he wasn’t actually John Winchester’s true son. Spoken in hushed whispers was the story that his father’s elder half-brother, Michael Arc, had taken Mary Campbell’s virginity and planted his own Alpha seed deep inside her womb the night before she was to be mated to John Winchester. True or not, John did mate with Mary Campbell right on schedule because loved her deeply. Despite this love though there was the knowledge that as one of many by-blows of the then Alpha, Charles Arc, he knew that being able to mate any omega, even one carrying the bastard child of one of Charles’s legitimate sons, was not something to pass up. 

Charles formally passed on leadership to his son Michael when Dean was twelve, after years of leaving the Pack for months at a time claiming important inter-pack building matters. His four Alpha children by his first three mates all held high leadership positions in the Pack, royalty in all but name. Charles chose at this time to take his fourth mate, and their children, to start a new pack on some unclaimed land North of Heaven’s Valley, on the other side of the Perdition Mountains. Charles claimed that this was because he felt it unfair for his strong Alpha Heir to have to wait possibly decades before Charles passed, or try to start his own pack from nothing. Rumor was that Charles actually just didn’t want the responsibility of leading such a large pack anymore and that Lucifer had called him on his constant absences. Other rumors arose though of his refusal to deal with the problems from breeding so many unmated omegas in his pack in addition to taking four separate Omega Mates. The vast majority of Charles’s children were Alpha sons, skewing the dynamics of the pack and making them an unruly and difficult lot to lead. 

As Dean grew older the rumors about his parentage continued, especially after the birth of his younger brother who did not share many similar features with Dean. His father’s third son Adam, born years after Mary’s death, looked more like Sam than Dean. While not conclusive, especially since in reality Michael and John bore a close resemblance to each other, this fueled the fire of gossip. Like many salacious rumors nothing ever came of it though, that was until Dean’s fifteenth birthday. 

Traditionally fifteen was when a child was presented to their Pack Alpha to be officially welcomed into the Pack as an adult and an actual member of the Pack or to be cast out to find a new Pack. Normally this was but a formality these days, as very few Packs felt the need to cast out young members and many Packs still treated the newly presented Alpha, Beta, or Omega as a child for several years. In Dean’s Pack the young pack member would enter the Alpha’s walled compound just prior to sunrise on their fifteenth birthday. Once inside they would then be escorted into the Alpha’s Grotto. For most Pack members this would be the only time they would ever be allowed to set foot into the sacred grotto, said to be the spot where the original Pack Alpha had Claimed and Bred his Omega, thus creating the Heaven’s Valley Pack. The young pack member would then bath in the waters beneath the Arc waterfall to cleanse themselves of their past before kneeling naked to await the Alpha’s judgment. What happened next varied Alpha to Alpha somewhat, but most Alphas would take this chance to get to know their young pack member before accepting their submission and entry into the pack. At sunset the new pack member would be introduced and their designation officially recorded as Alpha, Beta, or Omega. At this point they were officially considered adults and beholden to the Pack Alpha, not their parents, and fully subject to individual Pack Law.


	2. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's future is changed from what he thought it was going to be, this is a true turning point in his life.

Early one January morning Dean entered Michael’s compound just before the night sky began to lighten and was led across frost covered ground to the steamy grotto where he was stripped of his simple clothing and motioned to enter the crystal clear water that formed a pool at the base of the waterfall. Like many spots throughout Pack territory the waters were warmed by natural hot springs which meant that despite it being January the waters were warm against his skin as he entered. Once fully in the pool Dean was shocked to have the hands of Michael’s Beta servants on him cleaning his skin but did not voice any complaints. Dean maintained his silence since he was unsure if this was normal as no one ever really spoke of the ceremony to him, especially since Michael had taken over as Alpha. 

Once every inch of his body was so clean that his skin practically glowed Dean was led silently from the water and carefully dried before being being ushered through a wooden arch covered in old growth. The space beyond was small as this side of the grotto backed up against the sheer cliff of the valley, two side made of stone, one made up of vegetation and the arch that Dean had entered through and the last side bordered by another pool, the water flowing slowly out to join the larger pool of the grotto. Dean was gently led to the center, were a large stone slab lay flat and smooth upon several rocks. A slight pressure on his shoulder prompted him to kneel down, while another hand on the back of his head prompted him to lower it, eyes on smooth stones that had been laid out around the stone alter. 

Dean lost track of time, head down and trying to ignore his sore knees while the cold winter air nipping at his naked skin. The more time passed and the more his desire to let out an Alpha growl at being forced to show his submission in such like this tried to escape. At last he heard footsteps and breathing enter his hearing range and his whole body tensed as he fought his instincts to look up. 

After what felt like hours passed finally a pair of legs came into Dean’s range of vision but they were not clad in pants like expected. Instead, naked and heavily muscled calves stood before Dean. Startled he found his head snapping up, only to then be confronted by a naked and half aroused Michael. 

Shocked, Dean tried to scramble backwards only to be halted by the combination of the rock slab at his back and Michael’s strong hand reaching out to grasp a fistful of hair, forcing him to gaze up at his Pack Leader.

“Such a pretty little thing you are Dean,” Michael said, a lewd grin spreading across his face. “You have the look of your mother about you some but it cannot be denied that you are of Arc blood and it shows.”

Dean struggled not to respond to the taunt and oblique reference to the old rumors about who his true sire might be. Instead he held himself still and boldly met Michael’s stark blue gaze.

“Do you know what my father, your grandfather’s, greatest weakness as Pack Alpha was?” He asked, reaching forward with his hand not buried in Dean’s hair so as to rub his thumb across Dean’s cheek to then brush across his lips. 

Unable to respond through his confusion and fear Dean remained silent, not understanding the change in topic or the question. None of this was what Dean had expected of his presentation to the Alpha and Pack and despite what had been drilled into him by John Dean felt fearful.

Michael’s grin grew at the lost look on Dean’s face and his cock began to fill and harden as he grew more aroused by the young alpha on his knees before him. 

“Charles loved having sweet young omegas hang off his knot at every opportunity. He didn’t care if they were mated to him or not, as long as his knot was clenched tight he got what he wanted. The Pack grew though, aided by the Pack Leader’s seed distributed widely among the Omegas of the Pack. He had very little interest in doing what it took to make sure that there continued to be more young omegas to sink his knot into though. In fact, so remiss was he, that by the time he realized that he had created a pack populated mostly by Alpha sons who lacked omega mates he chose to flee and call it abdication.” Despite the bizarre situation Dean found himself mesmerized by the deep tones and steady cadence of Michael’s voice as he weaved his tale. 

“When the young alphas of the pack presented themselves to him he saw his sons, proof that he was a virile Pack Leader. Charles lacked the vision and ruthlessness to see his young Alpha bastards as the valuable resource that they were.” Michael continued, gazing down at his eldest Alpha son in hunger. “I have no mate yet, father spread his seed wide in this pack and yet denied it to those that he should have been filling up with it.”

“What? I don’t understand Alpha,” Dean managed to whisper in the silence that followed Michael’s statement only because the look on Michael’s face seemed to demand some kind of response from the teen. 

“It’s quite simple Dean,” Michael said, pulling Dean to his feet using his grip on the teen’s hair. “I’m going to do to you, my bastard, what my father should have done to John and all his other Alpha bastards.”

With this statement Dean suddenly found himself roughly spun and bent over the stone alter behind him, his face turned toward the crystal clear pool of water only feet away from his trapped body. Dean felt his wrists pulled behind him and gripped tightly in one massive Alpha hand while the other still gripped Dean’s hair tightly, holding him in place. Michael wasted no time in leaning heavily on Dean, and grinding his erection against his rear. 

“Don’t worry,” Michael whispered into Dean’s ear, breathing heavily, “I’ve been told that Bitching is much easier when it’s a virgin who hasn’t popped their knot inside someone yet and that when done by the Sire the process happens even quicker. So that means you should be a Bitched and Bred Omega long before sundown.”

With no more warning beyond that horrifying declaration Michael placed the head of his massive cock against Dean’s hole and then thrust forward, wringing a pain filled scream from his Alpha son. Ignoring the cries and pleas coming from the body beneath him Michael continued to work more and more of his Alpha cock into the dry channel. Michael forced his fully grown adult girth and length into the young boy slowly until blood began to ease the way. Finding his way at last slicked slightly Michael quickly set a punishing pace, pounding into the whimpering virgin beneath him until at last one particular vicious thrust had his knot violently entering Dean before it swelled, tying them together. 

Just as he began to release his cum deep inside the young alpha Michael bit down on Dean’s shoulder, breaking the skin and allowing the older Alpha’s saliva to mix with the younger alpha’s blood. This along with the cum flooding his insides and the knot pressing on underdeveloped glands just inside his channel jump started a biological process. A biological process aided by the genetic closeness of the Alpha tied to him and the lack of Alpha hormones that come from knotting someone in his body. 

Michael was correct was unfortunately correct. Since his body had not yet been flooded by Alpha mating hormones the cum now inside of Dean and the hormones being released because of the Alpha’s knot pressing against the omega gland, that had not yet been rendered totally inert by alpha puberty, was quickly starting to changing him at a fundamental level. Any biological fight his body might have put up against the Bitching was overruled by his Sire’s saliva infecting his body, demanding submission and tricking his biology it into thinking that the survival of the Pack depended on him being bred. 

Dean laid limply on the stone alter, tears of pain and betrayal filling his eyes. Blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision all he could focus on was the soothing ripples of the seemingly glowing pool of water to his right. Dean desperately tried to lose himself in the surface ripples so as to ignore the fire racing through his body as Michael continued to grind his swollen knot into his torn channel, dumping load after load of cum into his body. Michael continued to take his pleasure from Dean without ever seeming to softening enough to pull out fully from Dean’s abused and stretched hole. Time had no meaning for the teen, so lost was he in the ongoing violation of his very self. Finally after seemingly eons Michael pulled out of the former Alpha, a flood of cum and blood slipping from the wrecked and gaping hole to stain the stones surrounding them.

The new omega found himself being rolled onto his back after an unknown length of time. A hand behind his neck allowed his head to raise slightly and then a cup containing water pressed to his lips. Greedily drinking the cool water down Dean ignored that the hands giving him respite now were the same ones that had held him down and caused so much pain. Eventually the cup was taken away and Dean closed his eyes, refusing to look at the man that as both his Pack Leader and Sire should have been doubly invested in protecting him, not violating him. 

Soon though his body was maneuvered more fully onto the alter and hands began roughly caressing and holding his thighs. Dean pressed his eyes even more tightly closed and clenched his fists, childishly hoping that if he couldn’t see the monster it wasn’t really there. Eventually one of the hands holding onto his thigh moved and fingers began pressing into the skin beneath his balls. Just when Dean thought he could maybe mentally float away from his body Dean felt a tearing sensation and then the alien feeling of thick fingers sinking into a passageway that had not previously existed prior to this morning. He let out a shout and tried to kick the body of the person holding onto him in a desperate bid for freedom. Hearing the dangerous growl in response to his actions Dean froze and opened his eyes only to meet the gaze of Michael, his Alpha and Sire. 

After all that had happened to him Dean had thought he was numb and had no more feelings left in his body. Staring into the red rut-feral eyes of his recently revealed Blood Sire that had violently Bitched him though caused Dean to feel a new fear creep through his veins. Somehow he knew that the pain he had gone through was nothing compared to what was going to happen next, and he was right. 

Michael climbed up on top of Dean and forced his thighs wide apart with his knees and pinned Dean’s wrists above his head. With no warning the Alpha thrust his once again monstrously turgid cock into the just revealed virgin pussy of the new Omega teen. Pounding into the slick cunt Michael took Dean even more violently, with harder and deeper thrusts than he had at the beginning of the Bitching. Impossibly he seemed to reach deeper with ever invasive thrust into the battered omega’s body, seeking entrance into some still hidden and unviolated portion of Dean’s body. While his hips pistoned him powerfully into the much smaller body Michael also ravaged Dean’s throat, bathing the teeth marks left with his Rut hormone riddled saliva. 

This time it seemed to last even longer than the Bitching itself. Michael continued pressing down on Dean’s body, his engorged cock moving in and out in long, harsh thrusts. Finally though, something seemed to change. A fire, different than the painful one before seemed to sweep though his body and Dean found himself rolling his head to the side in order to expose his throat to his attacker. Unbidden his legs came up wrap around Michael’s waist, as if trying to encourage him to move in even closer. 

Within seconds of completing these actions Dean’s whole body became wire taunt, muscles he wasn’t even aware of clamping down and gripping at the monster cock invading his body. With one last small thrust Michael’s knot swelled, even larger than before it was before. So large that if felt as if it was threatening to split Dean in two. His body took it though, gripping even tighter, locking them together. It wasn’t the end though, Michael’s cock felt like it began to swell and grow even longer within Dean’s body. His internal muscles began to spasm around the growing length, encouraging the invading phallus to push deeper inside of him. 

How long this went on Dean couldn’t say, it could have been seconds or hours, until at last the tip of Michael’s dick pressed painfully against something deep inside of Dean. With one small grinding motion on the large Alpha’s part though a ripping pain tore through Dean’s insides as the invading cock now expanded to fill every last part of Dean. Dean’s ear shattering scream of extreme pain and loss was transformed mid scream into one of Omega ecstasy as finally his Alpha began to cum. The strange fire that had swept through him and settled in his belly seemed banked by Michael dumping his seed directly into Dean’s now open and fertile womb. 

Dean’s body was wracked with tremors at the warring sensations and new instincts assaulted his mind and body. Dean clung desperately to the large body pressing down on him, unable to stop himself from seeking closeness and connection from the man responsible for tearing away something intrinsic to his sense of self. This and the quickly spreading content feeling from having a belly full of cum though signaled to some portion of the young Omega’s mind that the Bitching was a complete and unparalleled success. The only way that it could be an even bigger success for the Alpha was if he succeeded in breeding his newly Bitched omega before he presented him at sunset to the Pack. The way Dean’s body was massaging the invading knot and cock to wring every bit of cum from his new Alpha though meant that Michael had most likely already pushed the new Omega into his first Heat. 

When his knot shrank enough Michael once again withdrew from Dean’s body battered. This time though Dean found himself instinctively reaching for the Alpha, a needy sound forming at the back of his throat, begging his Alpha not to leave him. A few moments later a bowl of warm broth was placed at his lips and Dean drank it down quickly. 

Filling his belly with one type of warmth could not prevent his new longing for another type of warmth though and before long he hungered for something else. Quickly he found himself being manhandled into a new position and Michael once again roughly entered him. This time though every part of Dean’s body welcomed the fleshy intruder. Unlike the previous times Michael’s use of his body did not feel like a violation but instead like a missing piece was slotting into place inside of Dean. 

As the day wore on and Michael knotted Dean again and again, filling him impossibly full of his Sire’s cum Dean’s mind slipped further and further away from the mental space of an Alpha and more firmly into that of an Omega. At last just before sunset a thoroughly Bitched and Bred Dean slipped fully into the mental space of a totally claimed and submissive Omega Bitch. All of his instincts became totally focused on taking endless knots until bred, and then repeating that cycle endlessly until he was no longer able to carry pups.


End file.
